


The Apollo Guidance Computer song

by Naraht



Category: Filk - Fandom, NASA - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, NASA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a filk of the song "PGP" by Leslie Fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apollo Guidance Computer song

**Author's Note:**

> Original lyrics: http://www.eff.org/Net_culture/Folklore/Humor/pgp.song  
> Download the original song: http://www.prometheus-music.com/audio/pgp.mp3  
> MIT's AGC website: http://hrst.mit.edu/hrs/apollo/public/  
> Download it for yourself: http://www.ibiblio.org/apollo/

Way back in the Sixties  
Computing still was new  
NASA needed guidance and they knew just what to do.  
Designed by Charles Draper,  
And made at MIT,  
Now everybody's crazy 'bout the AGC...

Lots and lots of mem'ry  
In a nifty ferrite core  
Integrated circuits that weren't sold in any store.  
It was big and not too pretty  
With only nineteen keys  
But everyone was crazy 'bout the AGC.

When going for a landing  
And on a lunar tour  
There really was no program like that Program 64.  
It could calculate re-entry  
For splashdown in the sea  
And everyone was crazy 'bout the AGC.

Wouldn't claim it's perfect  
'Cos that would be no fun  
Had a few alarms called 1202 and 1201.  
It had some flight controllers  
Named Granville, Jack and Steve  
Who were nearly driven crazy by the AGC.

Apollo now has ended  
With Saturns on the lawn  
But history lives forever, which is why I sing this song.  
To make it cost them millions  
Download it now for free  
And everyone at home can run the AGC.


End file.
